1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear vibrator, and more particularly, to a linear vibrator capable of alleviating external impacts applied to a vibrator and a stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A linear vibrator, which is a component converting electrical energy into mechanical vibrations using the principle of generating electromagnetic force, is mounted in an electronic apparatus such as a mobile communications terminal, a portable game machine, or the like, to be used to silently notify a user of call reception by transferring vibrations thereto.
In accordance with the recent trend for compactness and slimness in mobile communications terminals, a compact, multi-functional linear vibrator has also been mounted therein.
A stator and a vibrator, vibrated due to electromagnetic interaction therebetween, are disposed within an internal space of the linear vibrator, according to the related art.
Since internal components forming the vibrator and the stator are disposed in the internal space at a high level of density, interference is caused between the internal components even in the case of small external impacts.
Interference between internal components may cause problems such as the generation of noise, damage, or the like.
Accordingly, there has been demand for research into a linear vibrator in which damage to internal components thereof due to external impacts may be alleviated, in spite of the internal components thereof being disposed at a high level of density.